


Skeleton Key (x): Sock Tease

by SamShep



Series: Bone Dreams (an Undertale choose your own adventure) [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Sexcapade, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Meta, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamShep/pseuds/SamShep
Summary: Book 2 of the Bone Dreams series. This is the Sock Tease branch. Rated X for explicit sexual content.





	Skeleton Key (x): Sock Tease

Hi. If you have somehow found this story I am amazed, but there is nothing here-- _yet._ This is going to be the continuation of the Sock Tease branch of Bone Dreams (Goto [The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565772/chapters/29262303#pagetop)?). This exists so I can set up all the hyperlinks and the coding.


End file.
